User blog:EndZone45/My Favourite Modern Combat is...
I bet a lot of you are going to be surprised. Honestly. On my personal page, I said Zero Hour is my favourite Modern Combat, but I've thought about it, recently, and I decided that MC4, while it could have the potential to be one of the best Modern Combats, it is let down by the tryhards by dominate it. You can't join one match in MC4 where there's not a dude running a noobtube or the Noobpakt-665. Then I turned to face MC3. I recently deleted MC3, because while the storyline is great, the gameplay is tedious. I literally fell asleep in the mission Surgical Strikes because all you do is mow down KPR forces like it's nothing. That is where I think MC4 reigns supreme. Gameplay variety. MC3 also has lackluster servers. Good luck joining a game with somebody. And even if you happen to join a game, in one minute, everyone disconnects because the servers are going haywire. So, there's nothing to do with MC3. It just takes up a substantial amount of space on your device. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. My favourite Modern Combat of all time. This game was a massive, massive jump over the already groundbreaking Modern Combat: Sandstorm. Black Pegasus had amazing graphics, barring that of consoles. It had a great single-player campaign. Pablo al-Banni was a great villain. In fact, he's my second favourite villain in the series, behind Edward Page. But what made MC2 for me, was the multiplayer. Multiplayer in MC2 was, for the lack of a better word, flawless. Absolutely so. It expanded on Sandstorm's simplistic, but fun multiplayer and turned the dial of fun up to 11. For me, the multiplayer of Black Pegasus reminds me of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, which was my favourite game at the time. MC2 also had spot-on weapon balance. Maybe you had weapons like the MN106 with the Silencer or Camo, but it wasn't ridiculously OP, and it certainly wasn't annoying if you got killed by it. If you still think the MN106 in Black Pegasus was OP as hell, just go play MC3, MC4, or MC5. There is always one ridiculously OP and overused weapon in those games. Guns in Black Pegasus definitely performed well. They didn't perform as well as guns from recent Modern Combats like MC4 (not MC5), but they had a solid feel to the rate of fire, damage, and range. MC2 also brought us the Call of Duty inspired "skill" system, which practically performed identically to Call of Duty's perks. But unlike having some really annoying perks, like One Last thing from MC3 or Armor Elite or Field Specialist, you had some simple, balanced perks that gave you fair boosts during gameplay. MC2 also had some great recoil mechanics. I would argue that MC2 has the second best recoil mechanics in the series, behind Zero Hour. Guns had very realistic kick. Some had vertical kick, some would have horizontal kick, and some would have omni-directional kick. Gun balancing in MC2 was also very good. You had fun, quirky weapons like the MAC11, but then you would have some serious, competitive guns like the MN106 or the AK47. And as mentioned earlier, there weren't seriously overpowered guns like there are in later instalments. MC2's hit detection may seem bad compared to MC3 or MC4's, but I still strongly believe that it had better and more consistent hit detection than the crap that is MC5. MC2 had solid hit detection, especially for its time, and it was predictable how fast you could drop people with this weapon or that weapon. MC2. My favourite Modern Combat of all time. What do you guys think? Post 'em down in the comments section. -Enzo Category:Blog posts